Read Prologue (7teen)
<'''Return page to 7teen X Persona 4 In an Unknown day at Toronto Ontario, Canada, Scott and some of his friends are relaxing at Jonesy's house in the middle of winter. Wyatt and Scott are sitting on the sofa and watch television. '''Wyatt: Ahhh....what a great day....our part-time-jobs are day off, no school in the middle of winter and just relax and drink coffee... (feel happy & relaxing) Scott: and the bad news is our mall has been closed. Wyatt: Wha? What do you mean? Scott points finger to the tv screen and the New reporter said about the mall is covered with a lot of snow. New reporter (on Tv): on the top story,Galleria mall has been closed because their is a lot of snow...(Still talking) then Jonesy arrived... Jonesy: Aww man...THIS IS BULLSHIT?! (upset) Scott: Something wrong? Jonesy: Our mall has been closed because it got cover with a lot of snow expect Ron stack in the mall.. Ron is on TV because he stack inside the mall. Ron (On TV): Let's outof here!? I will find those fUCK PUNKS?! BLAH?! and Jonesy laughed, Jonesy: Hahahahaha~(Funny laugh) and second, THE SNOW RUINS OUR LIFE until many messy snow off?! Wyatt: Chill relax, they will clean up the mall soon.. (to Jonesy) Jonesy: Yeah what if we stay here? There no hot chick, no cute girls, no Sexy senorita ecc...(and on and on and on) Scot'''t: He always likes women... '''Wyatt: Yeah he always does.... Then Nikki arrived with a cooking pan in his hand and hit him. (hit on Jonesy with her cooking pan) Jonesy: OWW! NIKKI why did you do that..!? Nikki: Oh I'm sorry... because U STILL ARE MY BOYFRIEND??!!! (Angry) Jonesy: Hey I thought you broke up on me YEARS AGO?! Or what? (Angry) Nikki: I was?! WE STILL COUPLE YOU DUMBASS?! (Angry) Jonesy: OH you! Blah....!(Angry) They start yelling at each other and then Jude arrived. Jude: Hey Dude... Scott: Good to see you Jude... Wyatt: Wazz up man... Jude looks at them when they're Still very mad each other. Jude: Don't tell me they were still angry-- Scott & Wyatt: We know! (Shout) After they're stop yell,Caitlin shows up carrying some lemonades. Caitlin: Here are some Lemonades guys.... She puts it on the table and she ask Nikki for help. Caitlin: Hey Nikki can you help me? Nikki: Sure whatever... So, Nikki helps Caitlin to carry some cookies as well. Then Jen started hugging Scott. Jen: Hey~Scotty~~(Love) Scott: Hey, Jen...uhh!...can you let me go...! (got hug too hard) Jen: Oh~(Cute voice) don't be shy...I still on you...(Love) Scott: Seriously can you let me go....! (Still hugging too hard) Meanwile, Jonesy heard the door was knocked. (Knock (x3)) J'onesy': Who chould it be? He opens the door and it was a visit by Eliza. Eliza: Hi Jonesy! Jonesy: Hey Eliza, guess you know my house.(acts cool) Eliza: It's Scott here. Jonesy: Oh he's in my living room. Why?! Eliza: Thanks! (Happy) Eliza enters his house then Jen has Shock and enough hugging. Eliza: Hi Scott. Scott: Hi Eliza. and Jen asks to Jonesy. Jen: Jonesy! Why did she invade us?! (mad) Jonesy: Cause she is our guest. Jen: DO you know SCOTT AND ELIZA ARE?! (yell) Jonesy: They look fine--...are you jealous? (Smug) Jen: No! I-- AGRHH! Nevermind.(Upset) So Jen walks to the kitchen. Nikki: Hey Jen, it something wrong? Jen: Not much...(upset) Caitlin: Don't tell me, Eliza was here...right? Jen: Yeah! Why she got Scott but not me!? Nikki: maybe you were Overreact... Jen: yeah I guess so...(done with mad) Then, Eliza is ask him about who gonna be next. Eliza: Hey Scott, I wonder what happened next? Scott: Lets see my cell phone and check. He watch the list with his cell phone. but, it nothing. Scott : Hm! it's look like no one attack. (Smile) Eliza : That's great... (Happy) J ones y: Even better! let's Celebrated! (Happy) Caitlin and Nikki are carry cookies and chips with cheese. Caitlin: we got snack!(Smile) Jude: AWESOME....(Excited) Jonesy: Lets watched TV Jonesy wants to watch television and all the sudden, the TV screen got static. Jonesy: What the..?! Scott: Some wrong? Jonesy: the TV gone broke! Wyatt: So chance the channel. Jonesy chance the channel but same as it was. Jonesy: another one?! AGGRRHH?! (Angry) Nikki: take a easy Angry man.(Smile and mean) J onesy: Shut up!(Shout)..... ok I call the repairman! He is angry when it got broke. Jude: Count me in...dude. So,Jonesy left living room to call repairman with Jude. Jen had plan to get back to Scott. Jen: Hey Wyatt can you help out? Wyatt: sure... then Wyatt and Jen are out to living. and Caitlin forgot... Caitlin: (smell) it's smells like--!?(shock) I forgot the muffins?! she went to the Kitchen. Nikki: I'm coming with you. wait here guys. Nikki ran to the Kitchen and her maffins were burn.(Caitlin's Muffin) Caitlin: MYY MUUFFFINN UWWAAAHHH~(crying) Scott: cry baby! (Smile and mean) Caitlin: NOT FUNNY!!! (mad at Scott) Then, Eliza: that's not funny,Scott. Scott: yeah you're right. (That's funny to me.) Suddenly, unknown girl voice: Help~ Scott : did you heard something? Eliza : No... Scott thought it heard someone inside the TV. Later, Wyatt : So where did you need help? Jen looking at Scott follow. Wyat t: Je n why are you looking? Jen: where is his. it a pause to be spy on me. Wyatt: wait a sec...you still like him. and why are you using me for!? Jen: To make him jealous. Wyatt: I know Scott likes you,but he to much loving you. and he's our friend.do you understand? Jen: I'm understand. (unless) Later than, unknown girl voice: Help~me~~ Scott: Did you heard that? Eliza: you're right, I can heard it.(head hit)uhh!! Scott: are you okay? Eliza: I'm fine. Suddenly, He saw a hypnotic circle in TV screen. Scott: what the?! Eliza: what is it? Scott: I dunno! its looks like hypnotics. but, I felt fine. than Caitlin call him to help. Caitlin: Scott can you help me... Scott: oh sure wh-- (Shock) When he touched it.... it will suck him enter the TV. Scott: WHat THe?! Eliza: SCOTT! (shock) Scott: I'm stack (he's in danger) Caitlin and Nikki are walk to the living room. Caitlin: Nevermind Scott! Nikki hande-- OH MY GOD?! (Scream) Scott: Help ME!? Nikki: WHAT HAPPEN?! Eliza: I don't know!? Scott was going to help her. then-- Scott: Nevermind THAt! JUST PULL ME UP!! Scott still stack inside the TV Screen. The girl are helping him to pull him up. they grab him and... Jen: where Scott! he stll in our Li--AGRH~! (Shout and scream) Wyatt: What Going ON! Scott: Don't Ask and HELP ME?! (Shout) So, Jen and Wyatt are help. but it was useless... Jonesy: Man, if my dad and step mother are coming home. they were kil-- WHAT THE?! Jude: DUde!? I didn't know Scott is a magican?! Scott: I'm not a MAGICAN?! I was suck by a TV?! Jonesy: Hold on Scott we can help you?! So they pull together to save Scott. but, they all phase into the television.then Diego and Robbie are arrived... Diego: Where's everybody? Robbie: Dunno... Later, They arrvied to place were unknown. Nikki: where are we? Jen: Dunno...we inside the TV. it chould be a hot guy try to love me and make--- Scott: you try me back on you. Jen: how did you know? Jonesy was already told him. Jen: JONESY?! (Shout) Scott: come on, let check outside... The gang ran outside and their no one there...and city with fog. Wyatt: I don't think this isn't TV world at all. Caitlin: this is mean...NO HOT GUYS?! Jonesy: and Not babe!? what kind a commercial is it! this channel is weird!? Eliza: there's no cartoon,no sports, no new reporter! Wyatt's right,this isn't TV world. Jen: You're WRONG! Nikki: Maybe she's right. (to Jen) Jude is checking the place look like, Jude: Dude, this place like Japan! Scott: Hmmm... right. this place looks Japan. Wyatt: Wait, this is Japanese commercial right?! Jen: HA! I knew it! Eliza: Come on! if we are in commercial? why the sky looks different?! They look up the sky like black and red. Jude: Whoa, Freakke...! Scott: We know...come on lets go find someone. So, they are still walking to find someone until Caitlin started to be afraid. Caitlin: eeeehhh~(scared) Eliza: are you okey? Caitlin: I'm scared....this place is creep me out?! I'm wanna go home! *sob* (scared and crying) Eliza: I know you're afraid. but still you're keyblade wlieder. (Kind) Caitlin: yeah you're right... Jen: ..or if you still scared? I will protect you...(Kind) Caitlin: thank...(smile with her tears) Scott is never forget his weapon, the weapon changer, Scott: it's a good thing I got my weapon. Nikki was looking Scott's weapon, Nikki: A wooden sword hahahaha~(Laugh) who gonna save us? you!(laugh) Jonesy: Not funny Nikki! Scott: it's okey, Jonesy. she still your girlfriend. J onesy: Ex.Girlfriend... Nikki: (enough laugh) haha...sorry.(smile) Suddenly, they heard noice coming this street, Wyatt: I can heard someone...come on! Later then, they ran to another street.but, stil no one, Scott: where everybody?! Jonesy: I still heard people voice and still don't see them... Caitlin & Jen: ugghhh!!! (scared) then Jen is hold Scott's body, Jen: Scotty... I'm scared...(Scared) Scott: .....ugh!... Caitlin: HEY! I THOUGHT you were protect me?! but Jude saw someone, Jude: Dudes and Dudettes!? I see someone! Everybody (except Jude): WHERE?! Jude point finger right there and Scott see closer it look like, Scott: What the hell...!? (he started danger) there is someone,but not human. it's a monster called shadows. that one showdow is look like a round like a ball,black and white strips and a big lips with big teeths and big-long tongue. it will be attack them... Shadow: Raghddkska~! Caitlin: OH MY GOD?! WHAT IS THAT THING?!! (Shout & Sraced) Wyatt: I don't know! it's looks ugly?! Jonesy : Oh great! thanks a lot SCOTT?! you got into us?! (Yell) Scott : Me?! someone who try to save me!? (Yell) but, it starts to attacks Scott. Eliza : SCOTT! Scott watch it and then, he attack and kill the shadow with his wooden sword into Big (real) sword. (Cutting the Shadow) and so Scott wons. Nikki: Whoa! how did you get that big sword? (Big(real) sword into wooden sword) Scott: your mean this? Nikki: oookkkk...that's weird.... Jonesy: Told you... Nikki: Shut up Pig brain! So how we get out of here?! Scott: Lets go fine the way out... the gang walk back to way out,but,Jen stop.. Jen: I don't think we not going back Everyone (except Jen): ??!!!!! Because they are a lots of shadows, (Song:- Kingdom Hearts BBS Soundtrack - Fate of the Uknown) Army of Shadows: Rfkjfjkbfbefkfksbfd~ Scott: you know what! Let kill those asshole?! (ready to fight) Wyatt : I'm in! (ready to fight with Guitar warrior/Mystical powers) Jude : Count me in bro...! (ready to fight with Cyber gadget player) Caitlin: I'm not afaird any more! let kill those FUCKING THING?! (ready to fight with her keyblade) Nikki: that's more like !? let's kill them?! (ready to fight with her Fighting/magical gauntlet) Jen: So am I! (ready to fight with her lightsaber) Jonesy: That's cool I got my--- OH Crap I forgot my Sword?! Except Jonesy forgot his Sword. then Jen give one lightsaber to him. Jonesy: Now where were we... I know bring?! (ready to fight with Transform into Ninja Armor) and Eliza stay behind on Scott. So they started battle... Suddenly someone saw them to fight,They still fight the Shadows until it almost attacked him. and one Shadow was killed by some one they never knew... ???: HEY! WHAT ARE ALL DOING HERE?! Jonesy: Who are you? Scott: .......?! To Be Continued... Category:Chapter Category:7teen X Persona 4